Search
by The Sanguine Coloured Panther
Summary: Remy Le Beau finds a vunerable girl sitting at the bar with two white streaks. Of course he'll help her, but can even his impressive contact list find the elusive Wolverine?
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl sitting at the end of a dingy bar, swirling her drink slowly, and trying to ignore the little unclassified particles swirling with it. Her hair, unique with its white stripes, was shielding her face from all view, and she wore a long green coat. She was soon approached, as a harmless little girl like her couldn't stay safe for too long. Luckily for her, Remy Le Beau had only the purest intentions. Well, the purest he ever had. Remy Le Beau may have been a thief, but he was a very honourable man. When he wasn't stealing or romancing.

"_Bonjour petite_. You mind if I sit here?" He asked, smiling at her. She shrugged and didn't look up. "So, at the risk of sounding cliché, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He reached out to nudge her when she scrambled back like a frightened rabbit.

"Don't touch me!" She whispered, her mostly green hazel eyes wide and her pale face frightened.

"_Désole petite_. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't hurt you."

"Not me I'm worried about." She whimpered. She frantically tugged at her gloves, like she was trying to pull them on harder, further, like they weren't good enough.

"_Petite_?" He pushed. _She looked like she wanted to open up_, he thought, _and my charm would help. If she could tell me what she wants, I could help her._

"I just wanna go home!" She cried out softly, burying her face in her hands. She hadn't even known this guy for five minutes and she was already a pathetic pile of useless sobs.

"Where's home?"

"Not a where, I could go back, but he's not there. I just want Logan. I just need Logan." She looked up at him properly, staring into his eyes with her large tear-filled ones, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to keep from crying enough to get help. She closed her eyes. "Just Logan, please, no more pain."

Remy frowned. _If this petite wants her 'Logan', I shall do my best to get him. Don't know how to find him, but I'll manage._ This girl with her big eyes and vulnerability reminded him of the countless mutants he met who couldn't control themselves. He got out his phone.

"Henri? _Merci Dieu_, I need you to find a man for me. Non, You _imbécile_, not for me, for _une petite fille _I have here. By the name of..." He paused and glanced at her.

"His name's Logan. Sometimes Wolverine though." She told him, her eyes shining with hope.

"Hear that _frère?_ Logan, Wolverine as an alias. _Bien, merci, merci, au revoir. __Oui, _give him my number. I'll look after _la fille_."

"You will?" She looked up at him after he had hung up. He beamed.

"_Mais oui, petite. _Like I could do anything else. Come on, to my house."

"So, _petite_, what's your name?" He asked as he set up the guest bedroom in his apartment for her.

"Rogue." She said nervously, her eyes flitting around like a nervous bird.

"You one of them mutant then, _oui?_" He asked. If she was, it would explain a lot, but she could be just a rebellious teenager.

"Yeah." She whispered, fiddling with her gloves. He finally noticed exactly how much she wore.

"What can you do _petite?_" He inquired innocently.

She froze and went pale, her eyes flicking to the door.

"I don't mind to be rude, so _desole, _I seem to have forgotten my manners." He pretended to be unaware of her nervousness. "I am Remy Le Beau, also known as Gambit," he gave her a friendly wink and she giggled, "and I, well I can blow things up." He finally removed his sunglasses as he exploded a card above their heads. Her eyes watched the tatters float down in amazement.

"I came from a school." She began slowly still watching the card pieces. "Logan picked me up, saved me, on the road and we went to a school for people like us. We stayed there for a while, but he stabbed me, and I took his abilities to heal..." She trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"He stabbed you?" Remy burst out in indignation.

"He didn't mean to! He was having a nightmare. But a boy told me the professor was mad so I ran away. Logan followed but he got hurt and I got kidnapped. They used me in this machine, where I got my stripes," here she touched the white hair with a faint smile, as if recalling a happy memory, "and Logan tried to give his life up for mine. I lived but he was dying. It took ages for him to heal and then he left for a while. Lots of things happened when he came back, but at Alcatraz,"

"Alcatraz?" Remy interrupted, surprised. "You are with the X-Men?"

"Yeah, sort of." She mumbled. "He had to kill the woman he loved, and he left after that. I stayed behind, I wanted to let him have alone time, but then the nightmares got worse and I got attacked by Sabretooth-"

"_Le chaton? Merde_, are you okay?" Remy reached out for her, trying to ignore how she flinched back from his hand.

"Yeah, but I have even worse nightmares now. Logan would want to know what I found out, and I couldn't sleep, and everyone was afraid of me, so I left. I know Storm was upset with me, but I just couldn't- I shouldn't have- It was so- And I mean, Bobby cheated on me- There was no way I could've stayed, you know?" She cried out, stumbling several times over her thoughts and feelings.

"_Oui, petite, _I know." He smiled at her, nodded and left the room.

Later that night, after Rogue was asleep and still safe- Remy had checked several times- Remy's phone rang. He answered it before it had rung twice with a brisk greeting in French.

"Remy Le Beau?" A gruff voice answered.

"Wolverine?" Remy snapped back before launching in expletives in his loudest whispered tone.

"Listen bub, I don't know why you wanted me, but you had better cut out that babbling before I track you down and gut you-"

"I'm called you because last night I stumbled upon a pretty girl." Remy interrupted. He waited until he heard the other man's annoyed muttering before he continued. "She was very quiet, so Remy went to check on her. Before he got in touching distance this poor _fille_ jumps back and tells him to go away. She had these pretty white stripes. Sound familiar?"

There was silence.

"I thought so. So Remy says, what's wrong? This _fille_ starts getting very upset, says she wants to go home. He asks where home is, she says it isn't a where it's a who. Now I found you because you-"

"Where are you?" The man asked quietly, edging on a growl. Remy rattled off the address, torn between being smug and remaining angry on Rogue's behalf since she was unlikely to be mad at this Wolverine fellow.

Rogue rubbed her eyes as she woke up, stretching slowly until she realised she wasn't in a gutter and she wasn't in a motel. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus but finding it hard while being cocooned in luxurious silk sheets and with the smell of home brewed fresh coffee- _Wait. _She thought, _Coffee? Silk? What did I do last night?_ She remembered finding the bar with a cage, looking for Logan, that guy with red eyes...

"Remy?" She said, testing the name.

"_Oui, petite. _Did you sleep well?" He appeared in the doorway holding a mug of the delicious coffee she smelt earlier and a wide smile.

"Did I...cry last night?" She asked incredulously. His smile grew into a grin.

"_Oui._ Should I take it this is not common for you?"

"More common then I'd like, less common than normal. Why am I here?" She looked around; sipping at the coffee he passed her. Her eyes rolled back. It was heavenly.

"Well, after you started crying, I called _mon frère _and asked his to find your Logan. I then brought you here so I could look after you."

Rogue looked down. "It's okay. No-one can find Logan, not if he doesn't want to be found. I've been looking for a year."

"Aw, _petite, _Henri has lots of friends all over the world. One of them will find your Logan." He put an arm around her shoulders and tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry in earnest again.

Logan was using Scott's old turbo boost button to the max. He was about an hour's drive away from Le Beau's apartment, but he was planning on arriving within ten minutes. He grunted and leant forward, as if pure will power could increase his speed.

He leapt up the stairs to the apartment, three at a time. The elevator was too slow. He felt too guilty to stay away too long. He didn't want Marie to leave the mansion, and he wasn't planning on being away for so long, but he got distracted and every time he thought of coming back he was either plagued by images of Jean's dying face, or Marie's heartbroken one when he said he was leaving again. He couldn't face her after ditching her in her time of need, after her idiotic boyfriend cheated and dumped her. He slammed his fist on the door angrily, interrupting his own thoughts as violently as possible. The more he thought of Bobby the more homicidal he felt and that wasn't a particularly good frame of mind to see Marie in. The girl was like a daughter to him, ever since he met her she had arisen these highly protective instincts in him. There was no way he'd continue to let her suffer with his nightmares and her powers any longer. He never should have left in the first place.

Remy gently detangled Rogue from his chest and smiled at her.

"I'll go get that _petite_, you stay here."

She smiled weakly, tears still running down her cheeks and sat back on the bed, covering her face. Remy patted her shoulder and moved smoothly to the front door, opening it but blocking the view with his body.

"Bonjour."

Logan growled. He smelt Marie on him and the growl increased in both intensity and volume until he smelt the salt. _Tears._ He immediately quietened. The damage was done.

"Logan?" Her soft tones carried through the apartment and Remy buried his face in his hands. Logan froze before slowly spinning in the direction of that southern voice.

She stood there staring at him. "_Logan. _You're here. Really here, and Remy found you..._Remy!_" She threw herself into the arms of the bemused Cajun. Wolverine began growling again and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Logan, you're being silly. Remy helped me find _you._ And he saved me from that horrible bar. He's like...an angel." She gave Remy a squeeze and pulled away to face her Wolverine. Remy shrugged at the irate Canadian.

"Thanks _petite._ I'll leave you with _Monsieur _Claws then. Tell me if you leave though, _oui?_ You are still wearing my clothes." His grin was wicked and she blushed violently. Wolverine grabbed her into a fierce hug, unable to hold himself back any longer. She giggled as Remy discreetly left the room.

"Marie?" He whispered. "I'm sorry. I just..."

She leant against him and snuggled deeper into his arms. "It's okay Logan. I understand."

He growled, unable to express himself any differently. She nodded, and sighed.

"So you found a Cajun."

"It's my habit to pick up nice guys when I walk into bars and I'm sad. I think the world has some conspiracy to keep me surrounded by men and happy." She giggled a bit and he grunted.

"You gonna come home with me? I heard John might be coming back soon." He heard that from John himself actually. They'd bumped into each other and John – or Pyro as he now liked to be called- said since Bobby had dumped Rogue, he might pop by to check on her.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and he cursed silently. He shouldn't be encouraging her getting attached to these hormonal teenaged idiots.

"Yeah." She squeezed him around the middle.

"I suppose I will come home then. Are you gonna hang around?" Her big brown eyes stared up at him and his internal cursing began to make even him cringe.

"Yeah." He couldn't deny anything to those eyes. She grinned.

"Remy? Do you want to come along?"

The devil eyed mutant popped his infuriating head around the corner. "_Mais__ oui petite. _I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**_So it was orginially a one shot, but a friend read it and said I had to continue it, and you're lucky I had this written a week ago, because I've been dead for a while. I discovered Supernatural. Awesome, awesome show. This wasn't finished but I wrapped it up and decided to give it to yu all because a little bit is better then none. Anyway, I should be living with a more constant (read; actually having a) internet connection, which means I'll have the ability to read your reviews and respond accordingly._**

**_N/B: I don't mind Pyro personally, but keep in mind; My enemy's enemy is my friend. _**

**_Have fun :)_**

Rogue glanced at up Remy as they drove to the mansion. Logan was still grumbling about them keeping the other mutant around, but he couldn't argue with seeing Marie's fingers firmly intertwined with Remy's. For the girl who couldn't touch, gestures like that meant the world. Remy was looking pretty enraptured with her too, which soothed Logan just the smallest bit. If he was going to give Marie away to a man, it had better be one that felt the same way dammit, since she'd never forgive him for slicing Remy open like butter.

"Logan?" Marie looked away from Remy for the first time and he grunted in reply, unable to take his eyes off the road long enough to look at her. He wouldn't mind killing the Cajun, and _he _certainly wouldn't be hurt, but he wouldn't risk Marie.

"Do you think..." She trailed off uncertainly. Remy wrapped his arm around her comfortingly and Logan suppressed a growl.

"What is it kid?" Damn, he was lucky she knew he didn't hate her. She was fluent in Logan-Speak and knew what he was trying to say. Good kid.

"Um, do you think Ms. Monroe is mad?" She stumbled over her words a bit but managed to get them out there eventually, Logan thought only slightly mockingly. He was proud, he knew how hard it was for her to voice her concerns about other's hating her, being to worried they were true.

"Kid, she's probably worried about ya, but she knows you-" Looking through the mirror to see Marie shaking her head the tiniest fraction caused him to cut off. This wasn't her, 'I don't wanna hear about how much they hate me' shake; this was the patented 'not in this company' shake. Did _Remy _not know about Marie taking that cursed cure?

"Thanks Logan." Marie curled up, away from Remy and fell asleep, temporarily reassured. Remy caught Logan's eyes through the mirror and asked him what was going on, but Logan just grunted and ignored him, focussing on the road.

Remy whistled as they jumped out of the car, waking Marie. She started as she realised he was carrying her in his arms.

"Remy?"

"_Oui, petite._ You were tired so I thought I'd save you the walk." He grinned at er and she sighed in defeat.

"You won't let me go, will you?"

"_Non._ This is too fun. Besides, if I'm holding you, Monsieur Claws can't stab me." He sent a smirk at Logan before directing his winning smile at her. "You wouldn't want Remy to die now, would you _petite_?"

She laughed, which Logan decided was the only reason Remy wasn't dead. "Aren't I too heavy for you?"

As Remy was shaking his head, Logan interrupted.

"Stripes, you've lost too much weight. You're probably lighter than Yellow."

She shook her head slowly.

"You're smaller than the first time I picked you up Rogue." Logan guessed if Remy didn't know the cure debacle, he wouldn't know her 'trust name'. Not that he was complaining. He was glad he was still higher up than Remy, but he suspected that wouldn't last very long.

They walked through the corridors of the mansion, having been let in by that girl in yellow, who squealed over Logan and Rogue, but went quiet and blushed when she noticed Remy. Rogue had been more withdrawn since that encounter and he was still clueless as to why.

"Logan, I'd prefer it if you rang in advance, so I can set up a room for you." A cultured voice, belonging to a woman, came around the corner. When she came into sight, Rogue stiffened in his arms and he started stroking her hair with his gloved hand. While they had been driving he had worked out the fundamentals of her power- something to do with not being to touch, since Wolverine was completely covered up and Rogue shied away from any sort of reaching out he may attempt. That was why he had taken to carrying her, she may be able to avoid some touches, but not all and he was going to get her used to him, if it killed him which he suspected it might.

"Ro, I brought Rogue home." Wolverine grunted out. The beautiful woman stared at them all, a slight hint of anger and, if not disgust then something close, clouding her features. Before she could say anything, and Rogue withdraw even more, two male adolescent voices, and their owners, came racing around the meet them.

"Rogue!" They both yelled simultaneously, before glaring at each other. They were similar, blond boys, good looking but nowhere near his standard, same height, same arrogance. One was dressed in good quality clothes, blue and whites and greys, the other in black jeans, ripped and faded and a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. The paler one had neat hair, cut to an even length, looked loved and well treated all over. Remy pretty much instantly hated him. The other was darker, more scarred and beaten, longer hair, shaggier and wary. Rogue brightened- he didn't know who for- and failing at trying to get out of his arms, not without a strong glare, reached a hand out. The clean one walked forwards and she withdrew it slightly. Remy glared and stepped back, tightening his grip, the shaggy one pushed the clean one back and Logan snarled.

"Bobby." The woman warned. Maybe she wasn't a lost cause but was this the Bobby who cheated on Rogue?

"I just wanna talk to my girlfriend."

"We broke up Bobby." Rogue whispered and Remy returned to stroking her hair.

"Rogue, Ma-" Bobby started.

"_Do not call me that_!" She shouted and the shaggy one grinned.

"Good to have you back Roguey. I'll show you to my room if you want." He winked and Rogue giggled suddenly, quelling Remy's desire to kill him.

"Okay Johnny." She stuck out her tongue. "Can I bring Remy?"

Johnny looked at him appraisingly. "Would he kill me? You don't need another guard Wolverine."

Wolverine growled at that before stalking off, Remy guessed, in the direction of beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy sat on his very modest bed in a very bland room with a simply awesome view. His window looked out onto the grass of the mansion, where all the kids practised their powers and he could see them laughing and being happy in themselves. He suddenly found himself liking this Xavier guy. If he did this, made all these children happy, he couldn't be that bad. Remy stood up and stretched, getting ready to unpack his various few possessions. As he turned t walk past the window with the aim of turning on the TV, he spotted one mutant sitting under a tree, by themself, watching a bunch of others in a circle talking and laughing. His eyes narrowed when he realised the lonely mutant had a white stripe in her otherwise long dark hair and he threw on his jacket. He'd be damned if Rogue was going to be lonely when he was around.

"Roguey..."

Her head whipped up and she looked around, hoping no-one had seen her pining after John and the others like an abandoned dog.

"Who' s there?" She was endlessly grateful her voice was strong, not like she'd just been holding back tears. Remy appeared form behind a tree, with a wicked grin and spinning a set of keys on his finger.

"Want to go to dinner with me?" He asked. She frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Dinner. You _et moi_. Just us. Some nice little place with the cliché over friendly waitress and bad lighting. What do you say?" He saw her frown deepen and she opened her mouth, whether it was to say yes or no (and he strongly suspected the latter) he wasn't going t let her make a decision just yet.

"I stole Wolverine's keys." A rakish grin. "And I was lonely and bored up in my room. You wouldn't leave me by myself would you? After asking me here, away from all my family, you couldn't be so _cruel_, could you?"

She looked like she was either going to burst into tears or laughter so he pulled her up and into a one-armed hug.

"Okay, _fine _ Remy. But I have to go get changed."

He looked down at her floor length skirt and winked. "You could hike it up. I wouldn't mind."

She went quiet and her face cleared. "I'll only be five minutes. I'll meet you downstairs okay?" she walked off briskly before he could work out what she was upset about. Luckily for him, his mind moved quickly and he strode off for his next good deed: Talking to the kids he saw her looking at earlier.

Rogue flopped down on Logan's bed as he went through his cigar supplies, organising it all. Most people didn't know how neat the Wolverine was and he didn't want them to. Rogue was perfectly fine with being his confidee.

"What's up kid?"

"Remy." She moaned out before turning face down. Logan growled.

"What's that little brat done now?"

She turned her head slightly to face him. "You know he's older than me, right Logan?"

"Marie." He growled.

She growled back. "He asked me out to dinner. I think he feels sorry for me."

"Rogue, if that boy asks you out to dinner, I'm sure it's because he likes you. He knows I'd kill him if it was a pity date." Logan turned away, satisfied he'd solved all Marie's problems with death threats as usual.

"Is it a date? He just said dinner on a motorbike or something. I'm meant to be getting changed. It's not like he's scared of you anyway." She turned back over and stared up at the ceiling. "It's probably just my over-reacting imagination." She stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed. Have a nice night Logan." She blew him a kiss and walked off before Logan realised she took one of his cigars and his bike keys were missing.

"Damn it Gambit."

As soon as Remy saw Rogue he took a moment to recover before bowing deeply. It was the first time he'd seen her wear anything except her long skirt. He lent her a shirt back at his apartment, but the shock of seeing her wearing jeans and a flannel shirt like that made him pause.

"Are you...dressed like Wolverine?" He asked incredulously. She blushed.

"Maybe."

"Well, _petite,_ you pull it off better than he could any day, that's for sure." He winked and she giggled quietly, pulling out a cigar from her pocket.

"It's more comfortable than anything else." She shrugged, but trying to play it off failed as she blushed crimson. He smiled at her, turning it into his trademark smirk before she could register. She ducked her head and he held his gloved hand.

"Ready to go _chere_?"

She smiled as he helped her onto the bike.

Remy was 100% spot on with his description of the diner. The waitress had a large, bright and crooked smile and the lighting flickered almost constantly, but the seats were comfortable and the food was just right. It was the perfect little spot for Remy to grill Rogue about some things. He wasn't going to be rude about it, just... persistent.

"Roguey? _Chere_?"

"Yes Remy?" Rogue looked up from staring out the window with a genuine smile on her face. It was unlike any of her other's that Remy had seen, not shy or sad, or that little bit too grateful. It was almost like she was relaxed with him, like she...trusted him. Remy groaned internally. How had she found a way to _trust_ him in less than two days when she was still hesitant around Monroe and John?

"Remy? You still here?" She nudged him, laughing slightly. He shook himself out of his thoughts and stared at her.

"_Chere_, why don't you trust the others?"

She froze and her face cleared in record time. "I don't know what you mean." Her eyes flickered nervously to all visible exits. He reached out to grasp her hand.

"Yes you do. Every time someone brings it up, you get fidgety and they drop the subject. I can't do that Rogue. How can I be your friend if I don't even know why you won't let me?"

She huffed and dropped her head into her hands. "Remy, I don't think you want to know. Besides, it's not something I'd want to say in public." She looked around and he rubbed his thumb over her silk covered palm.

"When you want to tell me, I promise not to judge you." He stared deep into her eyes, trying to impress upon her how much he meant it and she scoffed. "I mean it. I'm not shallow."

"Remy, people judge everything they hear. It's unavoidable. I realise what you're saying though," as he tried to argue and she smiled at him, tightening her hand around his, "and thank you. It does mean a lot to me."

He grinned widely, breaking the mood and she laughing at him as they stood. "I know a sweet little place where we can talk, if you want?" She asked; no longer shy but still slightly hesitant. He bowed and kissed her gloved hand.

"Anything for you, _chere_."

They sat at a small clearing a few minutes' walk from the road, side by side watching small birds twist in the sunlight.

"Roguey, I hate the break the atmosphere, but you said you'd talk." Remy sighed and sat back on his elbows, watching her hair play in the sunlight, red tints showing up where they weren't before, her soft lips curving into a smile as the smallest bird dive bombed into the biggest. When his words intruded on her peace she turned to him, her smile fading but the warm look in her eyes didn't dim in the slightest.

"I know. It's just- You know the cure right?"

"Hard not to really." Remy frowned. It had caused a lot of trouble in his home town; people had been fighting for days until he stepped in with a glowing deck of cards and a promise that anyone with a problem could come to him. He'd helped a few kids get away from pressuring parents and 'friends'.

"I took it." Her voice was below a whisper. Quiet enough that he felt he could get away with pretending not to hear, but he had the biggest inkling that that was the worst possible thing he could do.

"Why?" He asked. She took one of his hands in hers, rubbing it softly, and he could feel the texture of the silk on his bare skin. He had taken his gloves off a few minutes ago, feeling his hands get hot in the sun. She held her other hand up and pressed it to his face, melding it to his cheek softly and lightly, as if afraid to apply more pressure than a butterfly. He placed his own over it.

"For touch. I thought if I could touch then life would be better. The voices would be gone, I wouldn't have to worry about every movement and no-one would be scared of me. It was all too much. I almost wasn't going to, but then I saw Bobby with Kitty, and I thought if I could touch, then maybe I could be enough for him. For Logan. For Storm." She looked up at him, no tears in her eyes, just her teeth worrying her lip and a frown marring her forehead. He sighed and lowered her hand from his face and the tears made an appearance as she tried to get away from him. He moved his hands to her shoulders, safely covered by her (or Logan's) shirt, wishing he could kiss all the fear out of her.

"Rogue."

She looked away and he took the opportunity to slip on his gloves. He took her chin in his hands.

"I'm trying to break the cliché, but you're making it very difficult."

She smiled slightly and he was impressed to see the tears glazing her eyes had not escaped.

"I don't hate you. I'm not scared of you. I don't blame you, and I'm sorry it didn't take. But I am proud."

She looked at him.

"You're coping brilliantly. I don't know many people your age who could deal as well as you."

She blinked and he drew her into a hug, tugging her onto his lap. She squeaked in surprise but started giggling as he told her stories of people he'd beaten in poker and how he met Logan. They didn't even notice as the sun set in the background (although that could have been explained by the tree cover) until Remy started to shiver. Rogue smirked and pulled her thick, protective winter coat around her.

"Hey, we even got the sunset part of the cliché down. We're good at this. Want to go again tomorrow? Become regulars at the diner? Friends with the waitress? All of the above?" He smiled down at her and she looked away into the trees while leaning her head cautiously on his shoulder.

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

There were a few things Rogue prided herself on. For one thing, she usually made friends pretty easily. Not friends her age, but adults liked her. She had a feeling that was more to do with her enhanced wisdom (Erik and Logan were full of wonderful insights and opinions in her head) than her actual personality. Another thing was her natural aptitude with bikes. She knew this wasn't from the-Logan-in-her-head because when real Logan first let her look at his (or Scott's) bike, both were surprised at how quickly she picked things up. She liked bikes; she could wear gloves while riding them, and while fixing them, and it wasn't unusual. After she got the cure, and left, she didn't touch a bike for the whole duration of her mutation free life. She hitchhiked, or walked. She did everything possible to not wear gloves. Now, of course, it meant that her knowledge was a bit rusty, but she had asked Logan to start teaching her again, at least until he left. He looked slightly guilty at that, but had shoved that aside to pull her into a hug. (One of the reasons she loved Logan so much was because he always wore long sleeved shirts and jeans, so she didn't have to worry about hurting him.)

What she was happy about now, was her almost patented death-glares. Remy had 'borrowed' Logan's bike again, looking ridiculously pleased with himself as he pulled up beside her to take her out to lunch. She decided not to voice her suspicion that Logan didn't kill him because he was making her happy – it may have burst that bubble prematurely. Remy had then dropped her off in a nice little park, with picnic benches and trees and families with 2.5 kids and a golden retriever, while he went to go 'get some supplies'. The problem was, while he was gone, she not only looked ridiculous sitting at a bench by herself, a blanket spread over the table, her helmet innocently mounted on a pile of their scarves and gloves, but she was also undefended against any hapless young male youth who may have decided to talk to her, like the ones that approached now. Compared to most of the guys she knew, like Colossus, Remy, John and Logan, these guys were harmless, little boys playing in their father's leather jackets. Their strutting was more cute than swoon-worthy and she had to keep herself from laughing when one winked at a girl, and then scolded herself when she thought Remy would do it so much better.

"Hi there." One said.

Rogue nodded in acknowledgement, and focused her eyes onto the ruts in the wooden table she sat at.

"We noticed you were looking lonely here all by yourself. Thought we'd come keep you some company." The self appointed leader seemed to be a persistent fellow.

"I'm waiting for my friend," Rogue clarified. If he ever came back, that is.

The leader smirked at her, trying to be smooth and debonair. "We'll wait with you." They sat down at the table.

He'd been gone for at least half an hour. "I don't think he'll like that."

"Your boyfriend?" It was almost insulting how amused and sceptical they sounded at that. She wished she could just absorb them, but she hadn't absorbed anyone yet, and she wasn't planning to. She was lucky enough that when her powers came back she could tell by the return of the voices, so there were no 'accidents'.

"My friend. He went to get some things." Not that she knew what he was leaving her here for.

"Left you all alone? He must be an idiot." Now would be a great time for Logan to pop up out of the bushes.

Rogue glared at the intruders of her personal space, flipping her hair arrogantly. "I can look after myself." Why did she have to say that? Now they'd try start a conversation with her. Or extend the current one, at least.

"Oh really? That's cool."

"What if someone surprises you though?" One of the younger boys asked.

She rolled her eyes, annoyance clouding her eyes and becoming more than obvious in her tone. "Look, I really am not in the mood to talk."

"That's a shame _cherie_, seeing as that's why we're here." She turned to see Remy holding a large cardboard box with ease, despite its cumbersome properties.

"Well, I could maybe muster up the energy to talk to _you_ Swamp Rat." She smiled at him as he feigned offense.

"Well if I'm such a _rat_, _petite_, then I suppose you won't be wanting this." He opened the box and brought out a portable jug of what appeared to be homemade lemonade, as well as a plate of sandwiches and a large pie.

"Remy, what is all this for?"

"You _et moi_, _petite_. What else? Although… If you think it is too much we could invite _Monsieur _Snippy."

She laughed and he grinned back, pleased that he made her irritated frown disappear. The boys from before were the ones frowning now, but they hadn't left yet. He'd have to fix that, Remy Le Beau did not stand around idly when _belle femmes_ were unhappy.

"I think if Logan was here, no-one else would have any food. We could invite John, but he's out. Besides, we do better by ourselves, right?" Her happy grin turned shy and his softened in response.

"_Mais oui, chere. _There's nothing I'd like more than to spend the afternoon just with you."

She ducked her head, so he glared at the boys still at their table, letting his eyes flare red. He might have been glad he didn't have to wear sunglasses everywhere since Sinister and Stryker made his eyes _normal_, but sometimes he missed not being able to intimidate people with a glance. The effort it took to make his eyes flare – whether to scare someone off or see in the dark – without using his powers gave him a headache. The boys froze for a split second before standing up and walking away very quickly. One of them looked back, and Remy could have sworn he saw a flash of black eyes, but they were out of earshot before he could say anything. Rogue looked up with an amused and gleeful twinkle in her eye.

"You scared them off." She accused lightly, laughter hidden behind her mock-stern tone. He grinned shamelessly.

"_Oui_, I did, so I could spend some time with my Roguey. No shame in that, right _chere_?"

She nodded and pulled him down next to her quickly. He glanced at her and she blushed lightly again.

"Sorry."

"No worries _chere_." He smiled gently at her and pulled two cups out of the box.

"What don't you have in there, Remy?" She said with a wink.

He laughed and she smiled at him.

His plan was working. Objective – 'Cheer Up Rogue'. She was a difficult one to suss out; one minute she was bright and bubbly, receptive to his jokes and touches, but the next minute she would withdraw into herself (when he asked Monroe murmured something about 'Erik' , John shrugged and Logan glared) and flinch when he tried to reach out for her. Logan was a bit of an enigma as well. He would let Remy 'steal' his bike, and didn't complain when Rogue missed out on their bonding time (or repair lessons as they were meant to be, but Remy knew family time when he saw it) but sometimes he would growl at Remy at random times, or he would smirk when he heard him use Rogue instead of the many pet-names for no reason, or he would pull Rogue under his arm and walk away with her in the middle of a conversation. John would glare at him when Rogue let him hug her, but punch Bobby when he did the same. Monroe would flinch on the rare occasions Rogue walked around without gloves (this usually was when Remy hijacked all her gloves, and she walked to Logan's room with her hands deep in her pockets – he still hadn't worked out how many pairs of gloves she had in other people's rooms) and looked worried whenever she saw Remy sling his arm over Rogue's shoulders. He couldn't quite grasp all the different reactions to Rogue. He guessed some – John was in love with her, nobody liked Bobby, Monroe was scared of her power – but Logan and Rogue were beyond even his brag-worthy assumption skills.

"Rems?" Rogue knocked on his open door quietly. He spun from where he was staring out his wide window blankly, lost in his thoughts of the mystery surrounding his _chere_ and smiled at her. His smile faded quickly when he noticed her worried frown.

"What's wrong, Roguey?" He walked over to her in a few long strides and rested his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged. "I think Logan's leaving soon, and then seeing you standing like he does..." She sighed as he wrapped her in his arms. He had taken to wearing long sleeves and gloves at all times, much like Logan and John sometimes, so he could hug her whenever he wanted to. He was tall enough that he didn't have to worry about his neck, whereas he often spotted Logan wearing high necked shirts and jackets when he was planning to spend time with Rogue.

"Don't worry _petite;_ I ain't going anywhere. Remy is staying here with his _chere_, until she doesn't need him anymore." He smiled at her when she looked up at him and she sighed in relief and rested her head on his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Remy."

"'Tis my pleasure Rogue." He felt the scene becoming to melodramatic and decided to entertain her. "What do you say we go for a ride? We could take one of those handy Xavier credit cards and go spend some of Monroe's money."

She paused and he stroked her back.

"Come on Roguey, I've been here for three weeks now, and I have no clothes."

"Then what are you wearing now? Have you been naked the whole time and no-one noticed?" She blinked up at him innocently and he grinned wickedly.

"Trust me _chere,_ if I was naked, everyone would notice." He threw a dirty wink at her and watched her rising blush with interest. She was so careful around people; she was so innocent around sexual innuendo, so different to him.

"Careful there, Gumbo." Logan said from the door. Rogue pulled herself out of Remy's arms to stare at Logan. He sighed and Remy grimaced on his behalf – Rogue's doleful puppy eyes were some of the most effective he had seen.

"Hey there Wolverine." He nodded casually, giving the older man an out to looking Rogue in the eye.

"Gumbo." Logan nodded, almost gratefully. "I'm going away for a bit."

Remy wasn't sure whether tears would have been worse than the slightly detached nod Rogue gave in place of tears, but he was thinking the nod was still wrecking havoc on the Canadian's resolve.

"Are you going to be gone for long?" He asked.

Logan gave a bit of a sigh. "No idea. Shouldn't be too bad. Storm has me on a mission. I'll call."

Rogue nodded slightly, looking at the window as Logan held her face in his hand. "Stripes. I will come back. Might even bring you a present, if you're still here when I get back."

She smiled softly at him and he nodded. "Gumbo, look after her. Don't let her run off." With that last parting instruction he turned and left the room. Remy drew Rogue back into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't worry _chere_. Wolvie is indestructible, and I don't think he's the sort to break promises."

"I know Rems." She sighed heavily, unwinding her arms from his waist and looking up at him. He was undyingly grateful she wasn't crying. He might not have been able to cope if she was. "What do you say we go shopping now then?"

"Ah _cherie_, you read my mind." He grinned at her and swung her into his arms, ignoring her half-hearted protests."


	5. Chapter 5

**_So it's been a while. Sorry. I only ever write at my mother's- She has no distracting internet- and even then I have to watch something mushy to be able to write it. Somehow this week it was the sequel of Zorro. *shrugs* Hope you enjoy this. Review to tell me what you think of the ending. :)_**

Remy laughed as he swung Rogue off her feet and onto a park bench. They had been casually walking around town since early in the morning, no location in mind. Every person that noticed them was stuck between being nauseated and touched by their impromptu displays of affection – although this was far more common from Remy – and shy glances. Rogue had taken Remy's hand in hers earlier, in unusual display of trust. He has smiled so brightly at her that she wondered why she hadn't done it earlier.

"Roguey..." He drew out the edited version of her name cajolingly and she glared half-heartedly at him.

"What do you want?" She wasn't angry at him, despite her harsh tone. She liked that he wasn't afraid of her, or that he didn't coddle her like she was still the useless and terrified sixteen year old she had been when she met Logan.

He noticed she kept her warm, gloved hand in his – despite her perch on the bench – and his smirk softened slightly.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" He queried.

She smiled and moved to get back on the ground, laughing at him when he tried to help her down.

"As I missed Southern manners Cajun, I can get off a bench by myself."

"Ah, _chere, _that is proof you've been up north too long. I _know _you can look after yourself just fine, but I want to look after you. You'd be being kind to me letting me take care of you."

She narrowed her eyes but he noticed the amused sparkle she wasn't trying to hide.

"Fine, Swamp Rat, but that means you pay for lunch." She grinned at him and he laughed, feigning horror.

"_Oui chere,_ you drive a hard bargain. Come along then, _Mademoiselle, _let me show you something." He casually slipped an arm around her waist and walked her out of the park leisurely.

The eatery – only word that fitted the small building really – Remy took her to smelt like heaven. It was a multicultural place, but it was comfortable, not like someone had jammed too different lives into a laminated page; more like someone had written their favourite recipes down, disregarding any type of theme. She smiled at Remy as she scanned the page of the menu and he squeezed her hand. His face was bright and expectant, a small child asking for approval.

She couldn't leave him hanging after all he'd done for her. "This is great Rems. When did you find this?"

He grinned impishly. "When I first stole Wolverine's bike. He let me go after I told him where it was. Apparently they serve Canadian beer." His grin grew smug and she laughed, smacking his arm lightly.

"We thought you'd have had to bribe him to have survived."

Remy tried not to let jealousy take hold at the idea of him at the knowledge that John was still friends with. Just because he had worked out the fire-starter was half – if not completely – in love with her, didn't mean she knew, or that he was trying anything. Rogue needed friends and Remy hadn't even told her how he felt yet. He had no reason to be jealous. Despite this, his smile slipped for a moment, drawing a frown from his beautiful companion.

"Rems?"

He shook his head lightly. "Never mind. What do you want _cherie_?"

"I have no idea." She laughed. "Why don't you surprise me?"

When they got back to the mansion, much later than usual since Logan wasn't around to interrogate them and Monroe didn't care, Pyro was on night duty. Since Stryker there was always one adult awake and monitoring the school's gates. Pyro looked up from the various screens displaying the vast estate and smiled at Rogue.

"Bit late tonight aren't you?"

She poked her tongue out. "It isn't like I have school in the morning or anything. Why did Storm put you on tonight?"

He shrugged, nonchalant. "She's busy, Bobby is out somewhere, and the others are on a camp." The only other adults around were Warren, Kitty and Piotr. Warren was usually working somewhere and Piotr spent a lot of time at the hospital with his sister. Kitty helped out where she could but she had school as well.

"And she doesn't trust me or Rogue enough to let us do our part," Remy interjected with blazing red eyes. Rogue placed a comforting hand on his arm. Pyro nodded. Monroe was one of the only thing that they really agreed on. It was a 'Let's-fight-together-on-Rogue's-behalf-and-against-each-other-for-her' thing, that men were prone to.

"John, go to bed. I'll take your shift. Storm can deal with it." She smiled her sweetest, most caring smile at her friend and Remy sighed inwardly. He knew she wanted to do the shift. It was partly so her friend wouldn't be tired at school tomorrow – she was so proud of him doing something not violent, she almost cried when he showed her all the work he had done – but a large part of it would be that she would be helping the school. Rogue loved the school, she loved how kids felt comfortable there and how second chances were given freely and jumped on eagerly. Remy loved the school because Rogue did, and because he didn't have to wear sunglasses, but he saw this as a clever way to spite Monroe.

"I'll help." Remy offered. Rogue turned her smile onto him. He knew she didn't like to spend long periods of time alone.

Pyro muttered to himself. "If she finds out, you have to explain."

"If she has a problem she shouldn't be headmistress." Rogue's eyes flashed in an unusual show of anger. "She should have the guts to ask for help, especially since without Logan, we're shorthanded."

Pyro nodded. "You tell her that then. I'm going to bed. Thanks M-Rogue." He smiled and gave her a quick hug, straightening his shoulders to try and maintain his image afterward and fixed Remy with a glare, conveying with his eyes what he wouldn't say aloud. Remy nodded.

"'Night, Pyro."

"Gambit." As the firebug left, Remy turned to Rogue with a deck of cards in his hand and a bright smile on his face.

"Strip poker?"

Rogue hadn't agreed to strip poker of course – he might have been disappointed if she had, Rogue had too much _je nes sais pas_ to waste her beauty on some lowly thief like him – but she had agreed to gamble the chocolate stores they found in some of the room's drawers. The security room also happened to be close to the kitchen, so they continually made trips for hot coffee and biscuits. At one point Remy made some toasted sandwiches and they had a mini feast which inevitable resulted in a food fight. After a while, as inevitably happens with friends alone for long periods of time, they settled down to talk.

Rogue gave Remy an appreciative smile. "Thanks for doing this, Rems."

"Anything to spend more time with _mon chere_."

"Is that different to just being a dear?" She looked up at him hopefully. His returning smile was soft and loving.

"_Mais oui, chere. Tu est mon."_

She shook her head in a disappointed but expectant way. "You know I can't speak French, Rems."

"You know some, Rogue. Don't try hide from me." He looked into her eyes and felt his own flash with the power of the feelings he was holding back. She gasped and traced his face with one silk covered finger. He tried to pull away.

Rogue was staring at him, awestruck as her voice filtered out against her will. "Your eyes, Remy..."

"I know _chere_. They're horrible, monstrous, the devil's own. I've heard it. Sorry for bothering you."

"Shut up Remy, you don't know what you are talking about. They're wonderful."

He stared at her as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Rogue..."

Her eyes dulled slightly and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"My name isn't Rogue."

His mouth quirked slightly. "I figured."

She sighed. "I don't give out my name to many people." He pulled away.

"I understand." As he tried to leave she slapped him, lightly.

"Stop assuming what I'm going to say!" He had never heard her voice this angry, she was such a shy, sad girl. Her glare froze him to the spot from the beauty of her green eyes sparkling in ire, and her usually pale face flushed slightly. She clenched her tiny hands into fists and drew away from him even more. "Seriously, Remy? Are you that idiotic you think I'd hate you after seeing your eyes? Or do you have that low an opinion of me? You don't care about my poison skin, how could I hate you? You've given me so much, helped me and actually trusted me. But no, the second you show some vulnerability it's like we aren't even friends." Her glare intensified at the last few words and he hung his head.

"That's the problem, _chere._ We can't be."

She paled. "What?" Her whisper was reminiscent of when he met her as a broken little girl sitting at a bar trying to find a reprieve from life. He snapped out of it and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down.

"Not like that _mon chere._ I just mean that I don't think I can stand just being your friend."

"What are you trying to say Rems?" She looked at him, her eyes glancing to the computer screens periodically, unable to keep his eye contact for too long, and watching for anyone who might intrude upon this moment.

He stroked the single pale streak tenderly. "I love you, Roguey. Thought it was obvious, but then, clearly everyone should treat you like the goddess you are."

She blushed and pressed a kiss to his covered shoulder. "Me, too." She mumbled into the fabric and he grinned happily. He wouldn't push right now, she had a lot to get over, but he knew he could help her. He kissed her hair softly and tightened his arms around her slight form with a contented smile.

"My name is Marie." She whispered after a while, rising from his state of relaxed bliss.

"I love you, _Marie._" He murmured over her hair and she sighed. "I take that to mean you trust me then."

"I suppose I do. Don't know how you did it Rems."

"Same way I do everything _Cherie_, with style and class." She giggled softly. "Now try and get some sleep. Remy'll watch over _l'ecole_."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epilogue time! Yay. Not really but as Chuck from Supernatural says, 'Endings are hard'. For me it's anything past beginnings really. So I'm ending this before it gets extremely painful. I might do oneshot sequels one day... but for now I have literally no romance in my life so there's no point writing any. Make sense? No? Didn't think so. **_

Rogue sat under a tree. She didn't remember it was the same tree she sat under as Remy vowed to make her less miserable, because she had better things do with her time then memorise the position of significant plant life. For one, thinking about Remy. Also talking to Remy, and going out with Remy. Riding her motorbike, spending time with Logan and Pyro, trying to ignore Storm and Bobby and avoiding Kitty like the plague. That one was the hardest since Kitty was going out of her way to make Rogue her best friend for unknown reasons. (To Rogue anyway, everyone else at the mansion knew that Kitty was aware of Rogue's close friendship with Piotr and wanted to infiltrate his heart with expert help.)

"Rogue?" A timid voice interrupted her much needed musing time. She had enough voices in her head that she had to explain what she was doing to them a lot. She wasn't crazy.  
><em>Oh yeah Rogue. We totally believe that. Denial isn't just a river-<br>If you say in Egypt I'll smash my head on this tree until I traumatise whoever interrupted me._ She cut off Kitty with a mental snarl._  
>Speaking of. <em>Logan reminded her as gently as he was capable of. She turned her head to the voice and saw the very tall and good looking Warren Worthington the Third looking completely petrified to be in her presence. She did nothing to assuage him. She fixed him with a glare and a slowly raising eyebrow to be precise and he was wound up tighter as he tracked the movement of said eyebrow.  
>"Warren. What?" She sighed and he jumped guiltily.<br>"Um."  
>When it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything else- and saying that had clearly taken its toll on the poor billionaire- she sent him an equally exasperated and pitying sigh. "Was that really worth braving my presence for?"<br>"Sorry." He shook himself and fixed her with smile that was charming in its own shy way. "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"  
>She was shocked. Flattered, but she honestly thought Remy had made their relationship quite clear for the other residents of the mansion. "Warren, you are cute and all but..."<br>"Oh no! Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant I'd like you to come to dinner with me and an associate. He's being working on the field of mutant psychology and genetics for me recently and I heard about your slight control issue. He's completely harmless, I promise!" He added at her sceptical glare.  
>"What time?"<p>

Remy was worrying. It was perfectly normal, seeing as no-one knew where his girlfriend was, and he hadn't seen her since the night before. He was about to harass Logan to scent her out - the man hadn't agreed the first seven times but he would see the need now, right? – when he saw Warren Worthington help Rogue through the front doors. She looked beautiful, as usual, but she was dressed up. Wearing a white dress, dressed up. Like she went to a fancy restaurant. He glared at Warren as he leapt from the upstairs landing to the bottom, landing softly on his feet like a predator inching in for the kill. Warren would later thank whichever God was listening for Rogue's next action.  
>"Rems!" She leapt at Remy and wrapped her legs around his waist, hitching her skirt up to an indecent length. Warren coughed and looked away.<br>"Roguey?"  
>"Rems, Warren is the best ever!" Rogue buried her face in Remy's neck as he glared at the blond man.<br>"Why _Chere?_" He tried to pry an answer out of her but she just sighed happily and wound her arms around his neck and her gloved fingers into his hair as he tried to support her weight.  
>"I hired a genetic scientist and psychologist who we had dinner with tonight. He has expressed interest in Rogue's mutation and is going to devote a large portion of his time towards helping her gain control."<br>Despite the fact his girlfriend's gorgeous puppy dog eyes were staring at him, coaxing him to be as excited as her. He could feel it bubbling side of him but he fixed a steady glare on Warren.  
>"Why? What's the cost of you doing this?"<br>Warren blushed. "I need Rogue's help for something."  
>Rogue giggled. "Second person to want me to hook them up. Warren likes-"<br>"Rogue! You said you wouldn't tell."  
>She pouted at Warren before shooing him off with hand gestures so exaggerated Remy almost dropped her.<br>"Rogue, I was worried about you." The Cajun said as he carried the slightly drunk mutant upstairs and into her room – since it was more isolated due to her mutation and nature – and her bright smile turned into a frown.  
>"Sorry Swampy. I will not do it again. Aren't you excited? We could touch! Someday..."<br>He laid her down on her bed and slowly took off her shoes before covering her and kissing her hair.  
>"I'd love you even if we couldn't <em>Chere<em>. Get some sleep. Logan says you need to train tomorrow for making me bother him today. Both of us." He turned off the light and exited the room before he allowed himself to jump into the air with a large grin, startling Kurt as the blue teleporter was walking to his room. Logan would kill him tomorrow but he knew there was no way he could concentrate.


End file.
